College Is Hell
by bruhkaila
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so i did't write one, but there is a shit ton of PIPER AND ALEX!


This is bullshit Piper Chapman thought. She's left her dorm two hours before her first class and it was particularly hot morning but she thought that's what she gets for going to college in Georgia. Piper walked up the steps to her English Comp class, even though she lived on campus this was the first time she was on time to class. Piper was never a punctual person, her best friend Polly had almost died when she saw piper arrive on time to help her set up for the graduation party. She made her way to her desk. The girl that usually sat beside her dropped the class so she was partner-less not that she really cared. Larry had tried to be her partner but after the first three minutes of him even talking she wanted to rip his tongue out.

15 minutes into class the opens and in came a tall black-haired green eyed goddess. It isn't a secret that piper is into girls; well it wasn't a secret to Piper and Polly. She'd spent a number pf mornings avoiding Larry and when Polly decided to set her and Larry up for a double date with her and her boyfriend Pete, Piper tried to come up with every excuse to get out of it.

 _Yeah I'm telling you Polly I'm sick I'm sorry I can't make it to the date._

 _Ah cut the crap Piper what's the real reason you won't go out with Larry._

 _Well...uh…_

 _Well uh what Piper._

 _I don't really like Larry Pol. I mean he's a nice guy and all but he isn't really my type._

 _Your type? Piper what the hell you mean he's not your type. Guy is your type. The other end of the line was silent. Piper? You there? Guy is your type right._

 _Uh…Yeah Pol. Piper tried to sound convincing but Polly could read her like an open book._

 _Piper let me ask you something. She didn't even wait for the okay from the blonde. Piper are you? do you like girls? because I feel like you like girls and that's the reason you won't go out with Larry because he's a guy and you don't like guys. Piper I'm right aren't I_

 _Well Polly. I do like girls….I'm a lesbian. This was the first time Piper admitted it out loud and it was like a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders._

 _So Polly drawled, my best friend is a lesbian._

 _Polly please don't make it weird._

 _Make it weird it's not weird that's cool as shit_

 _What to say piper was a little taken aback by this was an understatement,_

 _It's cool as shit Pipes, do you know that I've always wanted a gay best friend and I have one._

 _What the fuck Polly piper laughed._

Piper laughed a little at the flashback. As if the girl could feel piper staring at her. She looks at piper and flashes her a smile, and at that moment Piper's whole world stopped. The tall brunette made her way to the back of the room and took the seat next to Piper.

Hi I'm Alex, Alex Vause. Alex says sticking her hand out. Piper couldn't breathe let alone muster up enough brain activity to move. She looked at the brunette taking in everything about her. From her long fingers ton her pale skin and the Bourbon Street t-shirt she wore to the khaki cargo shorts and red converse to the semicolon tattoo on her wrist back up to those green eyes. She swore she could get lost in those eyes. Her eyes shifted quickly to her soft pink lips and back up to those perfectly sculpted eyebrows that was now raised in an amused look.

Yo Chapman you going to shake her hand or continue to eye fuck. This came from a now laughing Poussey.

Shut up Pussy and let the girl do her thing. This came from Tasha Jefferson who insisted that everyone call her Taystee. Everyone laughed at that well the ones in the back who could hear the small commotion going on.

It's Poussey accent the droit bitch?

The what? Taystee had no idea what Poussey just said.

It's a place in France where my daddy served, where kings were born and people died and shit. Why are you mad because you named after a cake with cream in the middle?

Are you calling me a Ho-Ho?

It's Hostess you dumbass. The entire class lost it at that.

Finally regaining her composure Piper stuck her hand out to shake the brunette's. Hi Alex I'm Piper, Piper Chapman.

Hi Piper. The brunette said smiling at Piper. Alex loved the way that her name sounded coming from the blonde's lips and piper couldn't complain either.


End file.
